rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
UE Burn Table
Category:UE Category:UE Rules Category:UE Setting The Limit Burn Cost is determined using the following tables. An action dictated by a Burn must be followed thru on. If the Burn is to attack a foe, the combat must be carried to its conclusion, be it getting the foe to surrender, knocking them unconscious, killing them, or the PC surrendering, being knocked out, or killed. PC may not make one attack, and then call off the combat, ST and player should work together to determine a reasonable and fair extent of the action, before the PC decides to Contest, Resist or allow the Burn action. The default example is an unprovoked physical attack on an NPC or by an NPC on the character. This attack is against a target that has opposed or provoked the PC in some non-physical fashion. Morality Actions take by the character have their Limit Cost modified based on the character's current Morality. :1. Action is above the characters current Morality. +\- 0 :2. Action is equal to the characters current Morality, and will require a check for Morality Loss. +2 :3. Action is one dot below current Morality, and will require a check for Morality Loss +3 Actor The Actor is the person who will be taking the action. The default assumption is that the Actor will be the PC. NPC Actors reduce the Limit Cost of the Burn, as the character is free to respond in any fashion they wish, where as a PC actor has their action dictated by the Burn. :1. Character is Actor. +\- 0 Default assumption :2. Minor NPC is Actor. -4 to -2 Depending on the abilities and threat level of the NPC, with weaker NPC's having a greater penalty. :3 Major NPC is Actor, -2 to 0, again depending on the abilities and threat level. Severity This is how severe the action in question is, which is largely determine by just how out of character the action would be for that specific PC. This should be based on the PC's actual in game action's when possible, and not on the character's back history or stats. Even if your character back history says that your PC is a nun with compassion 10, yet you use violence as your first resort to problem solving, a Burn that has the PC attack someone who opposes them, has a low Severity. The high cost of actions that drastically go against established PC behavior are high enough, that such action's are only possible in situation's that will not have major consequence as reflected by ripples. :1. Action is normal for the PC, 0 points. :2. Action is not the normal behavior of the character but is in line with previous behavior. +1 or +2 points. :3. Action is opposed to the PC's normal behavior. A PC who attempts diplomatic solution's to conflict, resorting to violence as a first resort, is a Severity 3 action. + 2 to +4 :4. Action is drastically against established PC behavior. A PC with a back history of passivism, and who has been played in that fashion, attacking a foe would be a Severity 4 action. +4 to +8 Ripples Ripples are a measure of the broader consequence of the Burn action. This includes the direct threat level of a target, the extent of the action, and the length of action. If the example action was directed at a minor random NPC and would have little long term or severely narrow long term consequence would be a low Ripple action. Attacking a major NPC such as a DB official would have a high Ripple cost. I have included an example with each level for clarity. An action may have more than one Ripple cost applied to it. Being rude to a major NPC for 2 rounds, would have 1 point from #1. Effect for the duration, and a 4 point from #4 major NPC will take offense and action. A Major NPC who will not take any drastic action as a result of the behavior is costied based on the nature of the effect rather than the power of the NPC. I have included some real life examples of the kind of behavior at each level as well to make it easier for ST and Player's to get an idea of the extent of the effect. 1. Minor Factor. Minor threat with no long term effects. Minor outburst with no mechanical effect. Very short duration. 1 point :Example: Solar attack's random mouthy serf, who responds rudely to a request off directions. Example 2: PC lose temper and mouths off to a friendly NPC, who will not take great offense at the incident. :RL Example: Yelling at your roommate. Calling a significant other by unflattering terms when mad, bitching about your coworker's where they can hear you. Basically being a dick and acting a like an immature ass. 2. Moderate Factor. Action will result in threat that is slightly below the PC's power level. (Consider the group as a whole if they are likely to become involved.) Strong outbursts that will affect the PC's goals, give a penalty to rolls, or destroy some minor assets. (Dishes, pictures, fences, that kind of thing.) Scene length behavior. 2 - 4 points. :'Example: Solar attack's a city guard, picks a fight with a shop keeper, verbally assault a mentor, or other NPC who will take offense, and provide some kind of lose to the character. :'RL Example: Basically this level of effect is along the lines of someone throwing a major temper tantrum in a public place or assaulting someone in a fit of rage. Calling your boss names, kicking holes in your walls and other such stupidity. 3. Major Factor. Powerful threat. Major short term effects or mild long term effects. Durations longer than a scene up to a week. 5 to 8 points. :Example: Solar attacks a Sidereal during a negotiation. A Realm Dragon Blood bitching about the head of her Great House in public. Talking shit to the leader of an army bigger than yours. Leaving your post to have sex with the naked woman who just walked out of the woods. :RL Example: Basically any thing that would make an outsider, go "Are you Stupid or what". Kicking over the furniture during a business meeting, having sex with strangers on the floor at a party, taking a gun into your high school, chocking your wife in public, disappearing for a week on a drug and hooker binge, you know the really stupid shit." 4. Massive Factor. Overwhelming threats. Life threatening short term effects, or serious long term effects. Durations longer than a week but less than a session. (These should be rare, and include things such as deciding to go to nexus to go shopping, from the Blessed Isle). Self destructive behaviors. 8+ points. :Example: Challenging Helo to a fist fight. Dragon Blood talking shit to a Deathlord. Eating babies. Destroying the contents of your Manse in a fit of rage. Killing a loved one out of anger / jealousy. Seeking out an Unshaped for sex like you have never had before. :'''RL Example: Any behavior that would make others go "You are a fucking idiot.", or prosecute, arrest, or avoid you for life. Killing your children, eating gay men, shooting up your school, pastors with hooker's and coke in the choir loft, impaling animals in your living room, making skin lamps. The kind of thing that no one in their right mind would ever consider doing.